Because of You
by El Lavender
Summary: Myungsoo yang sangat terobsesi kepada Taeyong dan juga Taeyong yang mau menikah dengan Myungsoo demi uang dan kekayaan. Bagaimanakah kisah mereka jika kekayaan itu tidak bertahan selamanya? NCT & Infinite Fanfiction/Kim Myungsoo x Lee Taeyong/MyungYong/GS/OOC/DLDR/R&R.
1. Prolog

**Because of You**

NCT & Infinite Fanfiction

Kim Myungsoo x Lee Taeyong

Warning: GS, OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, Ide pasaran, dll, DLDR.

 **By El Lavender**

.

.

 _ **Prolog**_

.

.

Uang dan kekayaan adalah alasan Taeyong menerima pernikahan yang terjadi satu tahun lalu. Pria yang terus-terusan mengejarnya itu tidak akan berhenti sampai keinginannya tercapai. Taeyong sudah lelah selalu diganggu oleh pria itu bahkan dia sudah lelah memaki dan menolak pria itu ketika mereka bertemu, pria itu tidak pernah lelah terhadapnya.

Dia tidak munafik jika dia adalah tipe orang yang materialistis, selama pria itu mampu memenuhi semua kemauan dan keinginannya tidak menjadi sebuah masalah untuknya. Dia tidak memikirkan apakah pria itu benar-benar mencintainya atau hanya terobsesi dengannya, ia bahkan rela meninggalkan kekasihnya yang tidak kalah kaya dengan pria itu.

.

.

.

Myungsoo adalah seorang CEO muda yang terkenal, dia adalah seorang yatim piatu. Kedua orangtuanya meninggal ketika dia masih berada di _Senior High School_ sehingga Myungsoo lah yang melanjutkan perusahaan Ayahnya seorang diri. Walaupun begitu Myungsoo berhasil membangkitkan perusahaan Ayahnya itu.

Myungsoo jatuh cinta kepada gadis itu sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu disebuah pesta perayaan perusahaan salah satu _client_ nya, matanya tidak pernah lepas dari gadis itu. Myungsoo tidak membuang waktu, kalimat pertama yang ia ucapkan ketika mendapatkan kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan gadis itu adalah 'Maukah kau menikah denganku'.

Seberapa sering gadis itu mengabaikan, memaki dan memarahinya Myungsoo tidak menyerah sedikitpun. Myungsoo tahu jika kelemahan gadis itu adalah uang sehingga dia mengiming-imingi gadis itu dengan kekayaannya. Myungsoo memang egois tetapi dia tidak peduli, yang diinginkannya hanyalah gadis itu menjadi miliknya dan selalu bersamanya.

Walaupun sang gadis tidak pernah berlaku selayaknya seorang Istri dan sering mengabaikannya ia tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Dengan bersedianya gadis itu menjadi Istrinya sudah membuatnya senang, entah apa yang membuat dirinya menjadi terobsesi kepada seseorang seperti itu.

Myungsoo bahkan mengharapkan jika suatu saat sang Istri bisa mencintainya juga.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

FF MyungYong ketigaku~ disini Taeyongnya GS ya demi jalan ceritanya xD Ini masih prolog~ Lanjut apa Enggak? x'D gak usah ya *dihajar*

Siders? Review Please~


	2. Chapter 1

**Because of You**

NCT & Infinite Fanfiction

Kim Myungsoo x Lee Taeyong

Warning: GS, OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, Ide pasaran, dll, DLDR.

Rated T+

 **By El Lavender**

.

.

.

Pagi ini Mansion Kim terlihat tenang seperti biasanya karena Mansion ini hanyalah di huni oleh Kim Myungsoo bersama sang istri dan juga beberapa pelayan saja. Myungsoo saat ini sedang menikmati paginya dengan secangkir kopi serta memeriksa beberapa dokuken di halaman belakang Mansion yang ditumbuhi oleh bunga-bunga cantik yang dirawat dengan baik oleh tukang kebunnya, ia sangat suka menikmati pemandangan kebunnya itu karena membuatnya menjadi lebih tenang.

Hari ini memanglah hari libur, Myungsoo bisa istirahat sejenak dari rutinitasnya sebagai CEO muda Kim Corp. Sejak beberapa tahun ini Myungsoo bekerja keras membangun kembali perusahaan Ayahnya yang di wariskan kepadanya. Myungsoo tidaklah sepenuhnya sendiri ia juga dibantu oleh sang paman, pamannya membimbingnya dalam membangun perusahaan itu. Myungsoo sudah menganggap pamannya seperti Ayahnya sendiri.

"Permisi Tuan, Nyonya sudah bangun." Seorang pelayan memberitahukan Myungsoo jika istrinya sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

Myungsoo bangkit dari duduknya dengan membawa cangkir kopi yang telah kosong beserta dokumen yang ia periksa tadi. Myungsoo bukanlah seorang yang selalu membiasakan hidupnya seperti raja, terkadang ia selalu melakukan apa yang bisa dia lakukan sendiri seperti mengembalikan cangkir kopi itu ke dapur.

Myungsoo sudah sampai di depan kamar sang istri, pelayan yang berada di depan kamar itu membukakan pintu untuk Myungsoo. Ia melihat sang istri sedang duduk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah di depan meja riasnya, sebuah _dress_ santai yang dibuat oleh salah satu desainer dari Paris melekat indah ditubuhnya. Myungsoo mendekati sang istri dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Jangan berani-beraninya kau memelukku sebelum kau membelikanku tas _Gucci_ keluaran terbaru." Gadis itu tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya tanpa merasa terganggu akan pelukan pria itu.

"Hmm... Bukankah aku baru saja membelikannya untukmu, koleksi tasmu sudah terlalu banyak sayang." Myungsoo dapat melihat tatapan tajam yang diberikan gadis itu kepadanya melalui cermin di depannya.

"Baiklah-baiklah aku akan memesankannya untukmu." Myungsoo akhirnya mengalah terhadap permintaan istrinya.

Gadis itu sudah selesai merias dirinya dan bangkit dari duduknya sehingga pelukan dari Myungsoo juga terlepas. Myungsoo memutuskan duduk di ranjang dan melihat gadis itu sedang memilih sepatu dan juga tas yang disesuaikan dengan dressnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Myungsoo memutuskan bertanya kepada gadis itu karena tidak mungkin dia tidak pergi keluar jika sudah berdandan seperti ini.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawabnya ketus.

"Setidaknya sarapanlah dulu Taeyong."

"Apa pedulimu."

"Aku ingin sarapan denganmu, ini adalah hari libur setidaknya kau bisa menemaniku hari ini." Myungsoo hanya menatap sendu kepada gadis itu.

"Dengarlah Tuan Kim Myungsoo yang terhormat. Jika kau tidak menuruti semua kemauanku jangan berharap aku bersikap layaknya seorang istri kepadamu dan kita sudah sepakat dari awal jika kau tidak boleh mencampuri semua urusanku." Taeyong berkata dengan dingin kepada Myungsoo.

"Tidak cukupkah dengan semua yang telah kuberikan kepadamu? Tidak bisakah aku menikmati waktu denganmu sehari saja? Tidak bisakah kau berpura-pura layaknya seorang istri sehari saja? Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk itu." Myungsoo masih menatap Taeyong dengan sendu.

Pernikah mereka memanglah sudah satu tahun lebih, selama setahun ini Myungsoo selalu menuruti apa kemauan gadis itu. Mereka berdua sangat jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama, Myungsoo sangatlah sibuk satu tahun ini karena kondisi perusahaan yang hampir saja bangkrut untungnya karena kerja keras Myungsoo hal itu tidak terjadi.

Taeyong akan berakting menjadi seorang istri yang baik hanya di depan para _client_ Myungsoo saja, jika sudah dirumah dia akan berubah menjadi dingin dihadapan Myungsoo. Taeyong juga meminta untuk memiliki kamar sendiri, Myungsoo tidak keberatan akan hal itu selama gadis itu menjadi miliknya dan tidak meninggalkannya.

Myungsoo memang mencintai gadis itu walaupun dia selalu bersikap dingin kepadanya. Myungsoo ingin suatu saat gadis itu benar-benar bisa melihat cinta yang dimilikinya dan bukan hanya sebuah obsesi. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa jatuh cinta kepada gadis yang tidak tertarik kepada dirinya itu sementara banyak wanita diluar sana yang mengantri untuk menjadi istrinya.

Myungsoo berharap suatu saat mansion ini tidak akan sepi lagi dan diisi oleh tingkah lucu serta suara tawa anak-anak mereka tetapi Myungsoo tidak berharap banyak untuk itu. Selama Taeyong berada disisinya dia sudah senang akan hal itu.

Taeyong sejak tadi mencengkram erat tasnya karena mendengarkan perkataan dari Myungsoo.

"Baiklah... Hari ini selama 24 jam aku akan bersikap layaknya seorang istri untukmu, asalkan kau membiarkanku memakai _Black Card_ mu hari ini." Taeyong tersenyum palsu kepada Myungsoo.

"Benarkah?" Wajah sendu Myungsoo berubah menjadi ceria karena perkataan Taeyong.

"Iya sayang. Bukankah kau belum sarapan? Mari kita sarapan." Taeyong memulai sandiwaranya hari ini.

"Kau harus mengurangi kebiasaan minum kopi sebelum sarapanmu itu, tidak baik untuk lambungmu." Saat ini mereka sedang menikmati sarapan yang sudah dihidang oleh juru masak di Mansion itu.

"Akan aku kurangi jika kau yang meminta. Darimana kau tahu tentang hal itu?" Myungsoo tidak bisa berhenti untuk tersenyum.

"Bibi Gong yang selalu menceritakannya kepadaku." Bibi Gong adalah salah satu pelayan yang telah merawat Myungsoo dari kecil.

"Ah begitu. Apa rencanamu hari ini?"

"Aku ingin ke sebuah _Mall_ untuk berbelanja, jika kau mau kita bisa menonton film setelahnya."

"Aku setuju." Myungsoo tidak akan menolak sama sekali permintaan Taeyong.

.

.

.

Mereka sudah sampai di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Seoul. Untuk hari ini Myungsoo sengaja mengemudikan sendiri mobilnya dan menyuruh semua pengawalnya untuk tidak mengikutinya. Dia benar-benar ingin menikmati waktunya dengan Taeyong tanpa adanya gangguan, Taeyong sama sekali tidak keberatan akan hal itu.

Saat ini Myungsoo tidaklah memakai jas yang biasa dipakainya sehari-hari, penampilan Myungsoo lebih santai dan semakin menambah kadar ketampanannya. Taeyong tidak menepis fakta jika pria yang berstatus sebagai suaminya itu memanglah sangat tampan.

Taeyong saat ini mulai berbelanja beberapa pakaian, sepatu dan juga tas. Myungsoo dengan setia menungguinya, terkadang Taeyong juga akan bertanya apakah barang-barang itu cocok dengannya kepada Myungsoo dan Myungsoo akan menyuruh pelayan disana untuk membungkus apa saja yang dicoba oleh Taeyong tadi dan mengirimkan semua itu kerumahnya.

"Myungsoo kemarilah." Taeyong membawa sebuah kemeja dan dasi untuk Myungsoo.

"Sepertinya ini cocok untukmu." Taeyong mencocokkan kemeja dan dasi itu dibadan Myungsoo.

"Apapun yang kau pilih aku akan suka." Myungsoo tersenyum dan merengkuh pinggang Taeyong.

"Ck lepaskan, ini di tempat umum." Taeyong memukul tangan Myungsoo yang masih merengkuh pinggangnya.

"Apa salahnya aku memeluk istriku sendiri di tempat umum." Taeyong memutar bola matanya.

"Ya ya ya... Terserah kau saja." Taeyong memberikan kemeja dan dasi yang ia pilihkan untuk Myungsoo kepada pelayan.

"Wah wah lihat siapa yang aku jumpai hari ini~ selamat siang Tuan dan Nyonya Kim, sepertinya kalian sedang berbelanja banyak ya bahkan di tempat umum seperti ini kalianpun terlihat sangat mesra." Seorang pria tiba-tiba saja berada disekitar mereka dan menyapa mereka dengan nada yang tidak bersahabat.

"Senang kita dapat berjumpa disini Jung Jaehyun. Wah siapa gadis cantik yang kau bawa itu?" Myungsoo tidak kalah membalas perkataan pria yang bernama Jung Jaehyun itu.

"Perkenalkan ini adalah tunanganku Kim Doyoung. Sayang kenalkan ini adalah rival bisnisku bersama dengan Istrinya Kim Myungsoo dan Lee Taeyong yang sekarang marganya juga berganti dengan Kim." Ujar pria itu kepada Myungsoo dan tunangannya. Mereka berdua berjabat tangan dengan Doyoung sebagai tanda perkenalan.

"Ayo sayang kita pergi, sepertinya kita mengganggu pasangan romantis ini." Jaehyun berkata kepada tunangannya.

"Jika dia bangkrut kembalilah kepadaku, pintu rumahku selalu terbuka untukmu." Bisik Jaehyun kepada Taeyong ketika pemuda itu melintas disebelahnya.

Taeyong yang mendengar perkataan Jaehyun terdiam seketika. Ya, Jaehyun adalah mantan kekasih Taeyong yang ditinggalkannya demi menikah dengan Myungsoo.

Sebenarnya Jaehyun tidak kalah kaya dari Myungsoo tetapi pemuda itu tidak bisa menuruti semua kemauan Taeyong sehingga Taeyong lebih memilih Myungsoo pada saat itu. Seiring berjalannya waktu Jaehyun dapat membuat perusahaannya berkembang dan setara dengan perusahaan Myungsoo bahkan mereka sekarang menjadi rival.

Taeyong tidak tahu apakah dirinya menyesal atau tidak tetapi yang pasti dia pernah memiliki perasaan dan mencintai Jaehyun, sedangkan Myungsoo Taeyong tidak pernah memiliki perasaan apapun kepada suaminya itu yang Taeyong tahu Myungsoo sangatlah terobsesi kepadanya.

"Yong... Taeyong." Myungsoo mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Taeyong.

"Ah maaf aku melamun." Taeyong tersenyum kikuk kepada Myungsoo.

"Apa kau tidak enak badan? Apa sebaiknya kita pulang saja?" Myungsoo memandang khawatir kepada Taeyong.

"Tidak aku baik-baik saja sayang. Aku tetap ingin menonton film. Jika kita pulang kapan lagi kau menikmati waktu denganku? Belum tentu aku akan bersikap seperti ini lagi kepadamu. Ayo kita bayar semuanya dan menuju Bioskop setelah itu." Taeyong menggandeng tangan Myungsoo menuju kasir. Myungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarkan perkataan dan juga melihat tingkah istrinya itu.

Mereka saat ini sudah berada di Bioskop dan perdebatan kecilpun terjadi diantara mereka dalam menentukan film manakah yang akan mereka tonton.

"Aku ingin menonton film horror."

"Aku ingin film action."

"Ish bodoh, jika kita menonton film horror jika aku takut aku akan memelukmu. Apakah kau tidak pernah berkencan sebelumnya? Jika kau tidak mau kita bisa menontonnya secara terpisah." Taeyong kesal karena sejak tadi mereka hanya berdebat tentang film apa yang akan mereka tonton.

"Ah jadi begitu ya. Baiklah kita menonton film pilihanmu, berarti aku bisa memelukmu dengan bebas kan." Myungsoo mulai menggoda Taeyong dan untuk kesekian kalinya Taeyong memutar bola matanya hari ini.

Mereka akhirnya memesan tiket serta menunggu 10 menit sebelum pintu Bioskop tempat film yang akan mereka tonton dibuka.

"Apa saja yang dilakukan oleh pasangan ketika mereka berkencan?" Taeyong yang serius dengan ponselnya menghentikan kegiatannya, ia menoleh kepada Myungsoo yang sedang menatapnya dengan polos.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak pernah berkencan sebelumnya?" Taeyong kembali menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama kepada Myungsoo. Myungsoo menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Tidak... Aku tidak pernah berkencan ataupun berpacaran sebelumnya. Selama ini aku hanya fokus kepada perusahaan. Ini adalah yang pertama dan kau juga yang pertama bagiku."

Taeyong terhenyak mendengar jawaban dari Myungsoo. Selama ini ia pikir Myungsoo adalah tipe seseorang yang suka berganti pasangan dengan mudah dan mengimingi kekayaannya kepada wanita-wanita diluar sana seperti yang dilakukan pria itu kepadanya tetapi ternyata dia salah. Bahkan Taeyong mengira selama ini Myungsoo bermain dengan wanita-wanita di luar sana karena dia selalu bersikap dingin kepada Myungsoo.

"Umm aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya kepadamu berkencan itu seperti apa. Mungkin seperti yang kita lakukan saat ini bisa dikatakan sebagai berkencan." Ujar Taeyong canggung kepada Myungsoo.

Pemberitahuan bahwa pintu teater Bioskop tempat mereka menonton film sudah dibuka membuat mereka mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

.

.

.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di salah satu restaurant untuk mengisi perut mereka yang lapar setelah menonton film.

"Filmnya tidak seru sama sekali." Myungsoo protes kepada Taeyong di sela-sela makannya.

"Kenapa? Menurutku sangat seru."

"Dimana adegan yang membuatmu ketakutan? Kau bilang kau akan memelukku jika kau ketakutan buktinya kau malah menikmati film itu tanpa takut sama sekali." Myungsoo merajuk seperti anak kecil kepada Taeyong.

"Hahaha... Maafkan aku, aku memang pecinta film horror. Kau sangat lucu jika sedang merajuk seperti itu." Taeyong tertawa melihat tingkah Myungsoo. Myungsoo terpana melihat Taeyong yang sedang tertawa, ini adalah untuk pertama kalinya Myungsoo melihat Taeyong yang seperti itu.

"Sudah-sudah lupakan hal itu, setelah ini apa kau ingin ke suatu tempat?" Tanya Myungsoo.

"Umm... Tidak, memang kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, hari masih sore dan aku ingin mengunjungi panti asuhan. Apa kau mau ikut?" Taeyong menggangguk sebagai jawaban untuk Myungsoo. Mereka melanjutkan makan mereka dengan hening.

Myungsoo memanglah sering mengunjungi panti asuhan yang dinaunginya, ia tidak hanya sebagai donatur yang hanya memberikan dana saja tetapi Myungsoo juga sering berkunjung dan bermain bersama anak-anak di panti asuhan itu. Taeyong beberapa kali pernah ikut Myungsoo kesana karena penggalangan dana yang dilakukan disana sehingga dia harus ikut mendampingi Myungsoo.

Mereka berdua sudah sampai di panti asuhan di sambut dengan tawa canda anak-anak disana anak-anak itu juga segera menggerumbuli Myungsoo dan Taeyong. Myungsoo sudah membelikan beberapa makanan dan peralatan sekolah untuk mereka semua sebelum menuju kesini dan membagi-bagikannya kepada mereka. Taeyong ikut membantu Myungsoo membagikan semua itu kepada anak-anak disana.

"Wah hari ini paman membawa bibi cantik~ apakah aku boleh bermain dengan bibi cantik paman?" Seorang bocah sangat girang melihat kehadiran Taeyong. Myungsoo melihat ke arah Taeyong, Taeyong mengangguk tanda persetujuan.

"Tentu saja boleh, tetapi kalian tidak boleh menyusahkan bibi ya dan jangan sampai bibi cantik ini menangis karena ulah kalian." Semua anak-anak disana tertawa mendengarkan ucapan Myungsoo sedangkan Taeyong sudah mencubit perut Myungsoo.

"Aw sakit sayang. Lihatlah bibi cantik ini bisa berubah menjadi galak, kalian semua harus waspada." Bisik Myungsoo kepada anak-anak itu, mereka semakin tertawa mendengarnya.

" _Ya!_ Kim Myungsoo aku mendengarmu!" Taeyong memberikan tatapan tajamnya kepada Myungsoo.

"Ayo anak-anak kita bermain bersama dan tinggalkan paman tampan kalian yang bodoh ini."

"Kau akhirnya mengakui ketampananku." Ucap Myungsoo narsis.

"Sepertinya aku tadi salah bicara."

"Paman dan Bibi kalian lucu sekali." Ucap salah satu gadis cilik kepada mereka.

"Ayo kalian semua bermain bersama bibi." Taeyong mengajak anak-anak itu bermain bersama.

Walaupun Taeyong termasuk tipe seseorang yang manja dan materialistis tertapi dia sama sekali tidak memandang rendah semua anak-anak di panti itu.

Myungsoo yang ditinggal oleh Taeyong memutuskan menemui kepala yayasan untuk membicarakan tentang panti asuhan itu. Setelah itu Myungsoo memutuskan untuk melihat bayi-bayi yang berada disana.

"Mereka sangat lucu, kenapa orangtua mereka tega membuang mereka begitu saja." Myungsoo dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Taeyong yang berada disampingnya.

"Apa kau sudah selesai bermain?" Myungsoo dapat melihat anggukan Taeyong.

"Bolehkah aku menggendongnya?" Salah seorang perawat memberikan salah satu bayi kepada Taeyong.

Taeyong menggendong bayi itu dengan hati-hati dan menatapnya dengan kasih sayang. Myungsoo yang melihat itu berjalan menghampiri Taeyong lalu memeluknya dari belakang serta menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Taeyong. Bayi yang berada digendongan Taeyong tersenyum sehingga membuat mereka berdua turut tersenyum.

"Kapan kalian memiliki anak? Kalian saat ini sudah seperti keluarga bahagia." Ujar kepala yayasan itu.

"Kami akan memiliki anak secepatnya." Taeyong yang mendengarkan jawaban dari Myungsoo menyikut perut suaminya itu.

"Semoga Tuhan memberkati kalian."

Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk pulang karena tidak terasa hari sudah malam, mereka sempat makan malam bersama anak-anak di panti itu. Sekarang semua anak-anak disana sudah memasuki alam mimpinya masing-masing.

Myungsoo dan Taeyong sudah sampai di Kim Mansion. Taeyong masuk ke dalam Mansion terlebih dahulu diikuti oleh Myungsoo. Myungsoo masih mengikuti Taeyong hingga kamar gadis itu. Taeyong yang ingin masuk ke kamarnya mengurungkan niatnya karena melihat Myungsoo yang masih mengikutinya.

"Ada apa? Bukankah kamarmu berada dibagian selatan?" Taeyong yang penasaran akhirnya bertanya kepada Myungsoo.

"Bolehkah aku tidur denganmu malam ini? Bukankah kau berkata kau akan melakukannya selama 24 jam? Ini masih belum 24 jam bukan? Aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang kumiliki." Taeyong bisa melihat keseriusan di wajah Myungsoo. Dia merutuki dirinya yang entah kenapa berkata 24 jam walaupun sebenarnya tidak buruk menghabiskan waktu bersama suaminya itu.

"Masuklah." Myungsoo tidak menyangka Taeyong akan mengijinkannya tidur bersamanya malam ini.

Myungsoo duduk di ranjang Taeyong sementara Taeyong sedang mandi dan mengganti bajunya dengan pakaian tidurnya. Taeyong sudah selesai mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya.

"Apa kau tidak mengganti pakaianmu?"

"Tidak, aku terlalu malas untuk berjalan ke bagian selatan Mansion."

"Kau kan bisa menyuruh pelayan untuk membawakannya." Taeyong menaiki ranjangnya dan duduk di sebelah Myungsoo.

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkan mereka."

"Yasudah jika begitu, selamat malam." Taeyong menarik selimutnya dan tidur membelakangi Myungsoo. Taeyong dapat merasakan suaminya itu juga sudah berbaring di belakangnya.

"Apa tidak ada _good night kiss_ untukku?"

Cup

Myungsoo terkejut dengan ciuman yang tiba-tiba diberikan oleh Taeyong, sebenarnya dia hanya bercanda akan hal itu. Bisa tidur bersama dengan Taeyong saja Myungsoo sudah sangat bersyukur.

"Sudah aku sudah memberikannya." Taeyong tersenyum kepada Myungsoo, sebuah senyuman tulus. Taeyong dapat merasakan kesepian dalam diri Myungsoo.

Myungsoo merapatkan dirinya ke Taeyong, ia pun lalu memeluk gadis itu. Tidak ada perlawanan dari Taeyong.

"Bolehkah aku meminta hakku malam ini?" Myungsoo berkata lirih kepada Taeyong. Myungsoo menunggu jawaban yang keluar dari mulut istrinya itu, jika pun Taeyong menolak Myungsoo tidak akan memaksa.

"Baiklah tetapi belikan aku sebuah _Lamborghini_. Hanya aku yang tidak punya mobil, Baekhyun bahkan mempunyai yang _limited edition_." Ujar Taeyong dalam pelukan Myungsoo.

"Baiklah akan aku belikan untukmu." Myungsoo menyetujui permintaan Taeyong karena hartanya tidak akan habis begitu saja untuk membelikan sebuah _Lamborghini_ untuk Taeyong.

"Bolehkah aku memulainya?" Taeyong mengangguk sebagai tanda persetujuan.

Malam ini Myungsoo mendapatkan haknya sebagai seorang suami setelah satu tahun lamanya. Taeyong mau memberikan keinginan Myungsoo karena dia merasa kasihan kepada pemuda itu, Taeyong hanya tau jika Myungsoo terobsesi kepadanya dan sebagai seorang istri tidak ada salahnya dia memberikan hak milik suaminya itu hanya untuk malam ini karena besok Taeyong sudah kembali menjadi seorang Taeyong yang hanya memanfaatkan kekayaan Kim Myungsoo.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Thans to:

 **Yutrash, Mifta Jannah, Shim Yeonhae, ryeong9 na, Yuta Noona, Hime Taeyong, sblackpearlnim, mybestbaetae.** Ditunggu review dan masukkan kalian selanjutnya~ *tebar ciuman Johnny*

AAAAAA APA INI *pundung* Maaf alurnya kecepetan soalnya bikinnya pakai sistem SKS xD Maaf ya Taeyongnya dibikin matre dan agak sedikit antagonis ke Myungsoonya demi jalan cerita *evil smirk* #digampar

Yang kemaren minta Jaehyun dimunculin, sudah~ Jaehyun memang mantannya Taeyong dan lumayan besar pengaruhnya sama cerita ini kedepannya hahaha~

Siders? Review Please~~~


	3. Chapter 2

**Because of You**

NCT & Infinite Fanfiction

Kim Myungsoo x Lee Taeyong

Warning: GS, OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, Ide pasaran, dll, DLDR.

Rated T+

 **By El Lavender**

.

.

.

Taeyong membuka matanya, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah dada bidang seseorang dan ia juga merasakan sebuah tangan memeluk pinggangnya. Taeyong mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat wajah polos suaminya yang sedang tertidur.

Ia mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi kepada mereka semalam. Taeyong merasakan sakit di bagian vitalnya, ia memanglah masih perawan karena Taeyong memiliki prinsip ia akan menjaga keperawanannya hanya untuk suaminya kelak. Myungsoo adalah suaminya, kenapa tidak.

Taeyong masih saja memandangi wajah tertidur Myungsoo yang damai, entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Sang objek pandangan Taeyong akhirnya membuka matanya.

"Pagi." Sebuah senyuman mengembang di wajah Myungsoo. Tidak ada tanggapan dari Taeyong.

"Tidak ada _morning kiss_ untukku?" Myungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya ke Taeyong dan merapatkan kembali tubuh mereka.

"Menjauhlah, aku ingin mandi." Hanya tanggapan dingin yang diterima oleh Myungsoo.

"Bukankah ini belum 24 jam, masih tersisa beberapa menit lagi." Myungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum miris melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul delapan kurang sepuluh menit.

Cup

Ciuman singkat diberikan Taeyong kepada Myungsoo saat pria itu masih menatap jam dinding di kamarnya.

"Selamat pagi suamiku." Taeyong tersenyum dan membelai wajah Myungsoo. Pria itu tersenyum senang dan mengenggam tangan Taeyong yang berada di wajahnya.

"Terimakasih untuk 24 jam yang kau berikan untukku dan terimakasih karena kau mengijinkanku untuk mangambil hakku semalam." Myungsoo semakin mendekat ke wajah istrinya. Taeyong menutup matanya.

Cup

Myungsoo mencium kening Taeyong. Taeyong terkejut, ia kira pria itu akan mencium bibirnya.

"Sudah 24 jam, menyingkirlah. Aku ingin mandi." Taeyong melepaskan tangan Myungsoo yang masih memeluknya dan beranjak dari kasur menuju kamar mandi.

Taeyong menutupi tubuh polosnya dengan selimut. Rasanya ia tidak mampu berjalan menuju kamar mandi karena merasakan sakit tetapi Taeyong menahan rasa sakit itu.

"Apa kau butuh bantuan?" Myungsoo melihat Taeyong yang meringis sejak tadi menawarkan bantuannya.

"Apa aku terlalu kasar semalam sampai kau tidak bisa berjalan seperti itu?" Myungsoo menyeringai menggoda istrinya yang masih beranjak beberapa langkah dari tempat tidur.

"Diamlah atau aku akan melemparmu-"

"Dengan apa? Dengan selimut itu? Lempar saja, aku sudah melihat semuanya semalam." Myungsoo kembali menyeringai, ia sangat senang menggoda istrinya itu.

"KIM MYUNGSOO!" Taeyong yang sangat kesal akhirnya meneriakkan nama suaminya itu.

"Ada apa sayang~"

"Menyebalkan!" Taeyong memutuskan memasuki kamar mandi tanpa mempedulikan rasa sakitnya.

Setengah jam kemudian Taeyong keluar dari kamar mandi hanya menggunakan handuk saja, ia heran melihat Myungsoo masih belum beranjak dari kamarnya. Pria itu sudah berpakaian lengkap, Taeyong memutuskan untuk mengacuhkannya dan menuju _walk in closet_ untuk memilih pakaian yang cocok untuknya. Ia tidak ingin memakai pakaian yang terbuka hari ini karena tanda yang diberikan Myungsoo terlalu tercetak jelas ditubuhnya.

Hari ini Taeyong memiliki jadwal untuk bertemu dengan teman-teman sosialitanya yang lain. Pertemuan yang rutin mereka lakukan yang isinya hanya membahas atau memamerkan kekayaan yang mereka miliki. Seharusnya ia mengingat akan hari ini, apa jadinya jika teman-teman sosialitanya melihat tanda itu dan cara berjalannya yang aneh pastilah dia diejek oleh mereka.

Taeyong sudah selesai berpakaian, kali ini ia memilih untuk memakai _turtleneck_ dipadukan dengan rok diatas lutut dan juga _boots_ yang membuat penampilannya tetap cantik seperti biasanya tak lupa kacamata dan tas yang serasi dengan penampilannya saat ini. Taeyong menuju meja riasnya ia masih mengabaikan sepasang mata yang melihat gerak geriknya sejak tadi dan memilih untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Apa kau tidak bekerja hari ini?" Taeyong yang tidak tahan dipandangi oleh Myungsoo akhirnya membuka suaranya.

"Sebentar lagi, aku masih ingin disini." Ujar Myungsoo tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sama sekali dari Taeyong.

"Ck... Apa yang kau inginkan hah?" Taeyong hanya heran dengan pemikiran pria yang berstatus sebagai suaminya itu.

"Aku hanya ingin memuaskan diri melihat istriku yang cantik ini." Myungsoo berkata dengan lembut. Taeyong yang mulai kesal karena ia berpikir Myungsoo hanya ingin menggodanya lagi memutuskan menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak dan menghadap Myungsoo.

"Pergilah! Tidak ada untungnya bagimu dengan hanya melihat wajahku. Lebih baik kau urusi saja perusahaanmu itu, jika kau bangkrut aku tidak akan mau lagi menjadi istrimu!" Entah kenapa kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Taeyong.

Myungsoo tertegun mendengar ucapan Taeyong, ia mulai beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berhenti di belakang Taeyong.

"Baiklah aku akan bekerja untukmu. Hanya kau yang aku miliki saat ini." Ujar Myungsoo lirih dengan memandang sendu ke arah Taeyong melalui kaca di depannya. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

"Myungsoo." Taeyong menghentikan langkah Myungsoo yang hampir mencapai pintu kamarnya.

"Ya?" Myungsoo kembali menoleh ke arah Taeyong.

"Bagaimana dengan mobilnya?"

"Mereka bilang akan sampai dalam beberapa hari ini." Myungsoo hanya dapat tersenyum miris.

"Baiklah." Taeyong kembali berkutat dengan semua make upnya, Myungsoo benar-benar sudah meninggalkan kamarnya.

.

.

.

Myungsoo saat ini sedang mengadakan pertemuan dengan para investor di salah satu mall, salah satu _client_ nya adalah pemilik mall itu dan memilih mengadakan pertemuan di mall miliknya. Pertemuan kali ini membahas persaingan Kim Corp. dengan Jung Corp. perusahaan Myungsoo sedang bersaing ketat dengan perusahaan milik Jaehyun itu.

Disisi lain Taeyong memandang kesal ke arah teman-temannya yang membawa suami masing-masing. Salahkan saja dirinya yang tidak membuka _grup chat_ mereka sehingga hanya Taeyong sendirian yang tanpa pasangan disana.

"Taeyong kemana suamimu?" Salah satu teman yang bernama Baekhyun bertanya kepadanya.

"Dia tidak bisa datang, sedang ada rapat." Taeyong menjawab asal, ia semakin kesal dengan teman-temannya yang lain yang memamerkan kemesraan dengan pasangan masing-masing.

"Ah begitu, kasihan sekali kau selalu ditinggal sendiri oleh suamimu." Seungkwan ikut menimpali perkataannya. Temannya yang satu itu terkenal dengan mulut pedasnya.

"Tumben sekali kau memakai baju _turtleneck_ , apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan?" Seorang gadis China bernama Luhan juga mulai menggoda Taeyong.

"B-bukan apa-apa, aku hanya ini berpenampilan seperti ini." Jawab Taeyong gugup.

"Masa sih? Aku perhatikan cara jalanmu juga berbeda loh Tae." Baekhyun ikut menggoda Taeyong.

"Kalian apa-apaan sih." Taeyong memberikan tatapan tajam kepada mereka bertiga. Untung saja yang lain sedang sibuk dengan pembicaraan masing-masing sehingga mereka tidak mendengar percakapan Taeyong beserta Baekhyun, Luhan dan Seungkwan.

"Apa aku terlambat?"

Semua mata tertuju kepada suara itu. Taeyong yang masih memasang wajah cemberut ikut menolehkan wajahnya kepada sumber suara.

"Ah tidak, kau tidak terlambat Myungsoo bahkan belum dimulai, para wanita disini sangat berisik... Aauuu kenapa kau menginjak kakiku sayang." Chanyeol yang semula menjawab pertanyaan Myungsoo berteriak karena istrinya tiba-tiba menginjak kakinya.

"Tutup mulutmu itu Yeol." Baekhyun memberikan tatapan tajam kepada suaminya.

"Mari bergabung, Taeyong hampir menangis karena suaminya tidak kunjung datang." Luhan tersenyum senang melihat ekspresi Taeyong yang sedang memelototinya dengan lucu itu.

"Benarkah?" Myungsoo sudah duduk disamping Taeyong.

"Jangan kau dengarkan ucapan mereka." Ujar Taeyong datar, dalam hati ia sangat bersyukur Myungsoo datang disaat yang tepat entah bagaimana pria itu tahu jika ia sedang berada disini sekarang.

"Mari kita mulai acaranya, jadi tujuan kenapa hari ini kita berkumpul dengan suami masing-masing adalah untuk mendiskusikan tentang liburan kita semua ke Hawaii yang diadakan bulan depan." Ujar salah seorang sosialita lain disana.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang memberi tahuku?" Taeyong berbisik kepada Seungkwan di sebelahnya.

"Entahlah mereka mendadak memberitahunya kemarin lusa dan kau sama sekali tidak membuka _grup chat_ jadi salahmu sendiri." Bisik Seungkwan cuek.

"Aish... Apa semua wajib ikut?" Taeyong kembali bertanya.

"Kau sudah masuk ke dalam komunitas ini dan jika kau tidak ingin dikucilkan kau harus mengikuti semua peraturannya." Baekhyun ikut bergabung dengan obrolan mereka.

Taeyong melirik ke arah Myungsoo, pasalnya jika ia ikut dengan mereka semua otomatis dia akan bersandiwara karena kali ini para suami juga ikut dalam liburan mereka lebih tepatnya liburan keluarga. Taeyong sendiri hanyalah dekat dengan Baekhyun, Luhan dan Seungkwan di komunitas para sosialita ini mereka berempat adalah teman SMA yang berbeda kelas, hanya mengetahui nama masing-masing hingga mereka dipertemukan kembali di komunitas ini.

"Kenapa kami semua harus ikut, aku memiliki jadwal yang padat pada tanggal itu." Protes Chew Hansol atau dikenal dengan Vernon suami dari Seungkwan yang merupakan seorang Model terkenal.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau tidak ingin membahagiakan istrimu ini? Baiklah malam ini kau tidur disofa luar!" Ancam Seungkwan kepada suaminya.

"B-baiklah sayang, aku akan mengosongkan jadwalku. Jangan marah seperti itu Boo, tidak baik untuk kandunganmu." Vernon mencoba menenangkan istrinya yang tengah mengandung itu.

"Yah~ sebenarnya aku juga tidak ingin ikut-" Chanyeol yang ingin mengungkapkan pendapatnya berhenti seketika karena Baekhyun sudah memelototinya.

"Selama di Hawaii kau yang menjaga Jackson dan Jasper!" Baekhyun mengucapkannya dengan penuh penekanan.

"Sehunie~ kau ikut kan? Haowen pasti senang jika kita liburan bersama." Kali ini Luhan yang mencoba membujuk suaminya.

"Iya, aku bisa meminta Jaehyun untuk menggantikanku selama beberapa hari. Lagipula sekarang perusahaannya sedang dalam masa kejayaannya." Ujar Sehun yang ditanggapi dengan senyuman oleh istrinya.

Kedua pasang mata yang sejak tadi hanya diam memandangi mereka tertegun ketika nama Jaehyun disebut. Jaehyun memanglah sepupu dari Sehun dan mereka semua tau akan hal itu, terlebih lagi Taeyong.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Jaehyun, apa kau masih sering berkomunikasi dengannya Tae?" Luhan bertanya begitu saja kepada Taeyong.

"Jaehyun?" Myungsoo yang hanya memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

Taeyong sudah memberi kode 'Jangan bahas apapun tentang Jaehyun sekarang' kepada Luhan. Untung saja wanita cantik asal negeri tirai bambu itu menangkap kodenya.

"Ah itu, dulu Taeyong dan Jaehyun adalah teman sekelas jadi aku penasaran apakah dia masih sering berkomunikasi dengan sepupu Sehun itu hehe." Luhan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Apa yang ditawarkan pria ini sehingga kau mau dengannya?" Sehun menatap Myungsoo dari atas hingga bawah. Ia hanya heran kenapa Taeyong rela meninggalkan Jaehyun demi pria ini bahkan sepupunya tidak kalah kaya dan tampan dari pria itu.

"Apa maksudmu?!" Myungsoo mulai sedikit kesal dengan sepupu dari rivalnya itu, kenapa juga istrinya berhubungan dengan orang-orang yang terkait dengan Jung Jaehyun. Myungsoo tidak suka dengan perkataan serta pandangan mengejek yang diberikan Sehun kepadanya.

"Sudah-sudah kenapa kalian menjadi bertengkar? Seperti anak kecil saja." Taeyong melerai mereka berdua.

Mereka semua kembali memperhatikan apa yang dikatakan oleh sang pembicara dan menikmati makan bersama. Para wanita seperti biasanya membicarakan fashion dan lain sebagainya, para pria yang tidak mau diabaikan begitu saja mereka semua saling berkenalan satu sama lain dan membicarakan tentang pekerjaan mereka.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu jika kami sedang berada disana?" Saat ini Taeyong berada di dalam mobil Myungsoo, suaminya itu memintanya untuk pulang bersama.

"Mall itu adalah milik salah satu _client_ ku dan kami juga mengadakan rapat disana. Ketika aku ingin kembali aku melihat kalian semua lalu memutuskan untuk bergabung dan menyuruh sekretaris Park kembali ke kantor sendirian." Jelas Myungsoo.

"Kau tidak kembali ke kantor?" Myungsoo menggeleng.

"Aku memiliki urusan yang lain."

"Lalu kenapa kau bersamaku sekarang?" Taeyong heran dengan Myungsoo, kalau dia memiliki urusan penting kenapa pria itu mengajak dirinya pulang bersama.

"Lihat saja nanti." Myungsoo tersenyum entah karena apa.

Hening. Kali ini tida ada pembicaraan lagi di antara mereka. Taeyong fokus kepada ponselnya sedangkan Myungsoo fokus kepada kemudinya.

"Apa kau akan ikut ke Hawaii?" Myungsoo memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka. Taeyong mengalihkan pandangan dari ponsel ke arah Myungsoo.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu." Taeyong kembali memainkan ponselnya.

"Pergilah, kau butuh liburan Taeyongie."

"Lalu kau?" Taeyong kembali memandang ke arah suaminya yang masih fokus dengan kemudinya itu.

"Jika kau mengizinkan aku akan ikut bersamamu. Jika tidak, aku akan tinggal disini." Taeyong tertegun mendengar jawaban Myungsoo.

"Ikutlah. Aku tidak ingin menjadi obat nyamuk bagi pasangan lain."

"Terimakasih."

Taeyong semakin heran dengan pria itu, seharusnya ia yang mengucapkan itu karena Myungsoo sudah mengizinkannya untuk pergi ke Hawaii. Walaupun ia hanya memanfaatkan kekayaan Myungsoo tetapi sebagai istri ia masih meminta izin kepada Myungsoo jika ingin pergi liburan ke luar negeri dan pada akhirnya Myungsoo sama sekali tidak pernah melarangnya.

"Kita sudah sampai." Myungsoo memarkirkan mobilnya.

"Kita dimana?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti." Myungsoo turun terlebih dahulu dari mobilnya lalu membukakan pintu untuk Taeyong.

Mereka berdua memasuki tempat itu. Seorang pelayan menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Selamat datang Tuan dan Nyonya Kim."

"Apa pesananku sudah ada?"

"Sudah Tuan, silahkan ikuti saya." Pelayan itu memandu mereka berdua.

"Myungsoo ini-" Taeyong yang sudah sadar dimana mereka berada tidak bisa menahan rasa senangnya.

"Ya sesuai janjiku, pilihlah Lamborghini mana yang kau inginkan nanti." Ujar Myungsoo tersenyum melihat wajah bahagia istrinya.

Taeyong sudah berjalan terlebih dulu melihat mobil mana yang akan ia pilih. Myungsoo hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

 _'Jika hal seperti ini bisa membuatmu bahagia dan mempertahankanmu disisiku, aku akan melakukannya untukmu. Aku tidak ingin kau pergi dariku.'_

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Thanks to:

 **pandagame, ryeong9 na, mybestbaetae, Shim Yeonhae, Yuta Noona, Mifta Jannah, nabillasella, Hime Taeyong, Arisa Hosho, bbbbeat, lutfiah24k.**

Aaaaa maaf ya kalau Taeyongnya matre banget disini x'D *sungkemin satu2* Konfliknya belum dimulai sih & alurnya di chap ini lambat banget, mana gak sesuai dengan ekspetasi diri sendiri lagi chap ini xD *lha*

 **Kapan Taeyong mulai jatuh cinta dengan Myungsoo?** Masih belum tau kapan xD *dihajar*

 **Adain Sungyeol dong.** Sungyeol~ ada gak ya XD dilihat aja nanti~

 **Jaehyun gak setia sama tunangannya?** Iya. Soalnya mereka dijodohkan *ups*

Sampai jumpa di next Chapter~

Siders? Review please~~~


	4. Chapter 3

**Because of You**

NCT & Infinite Fanfiction

Kim Myungsoo x Lee Taeyong

Warning: GS, OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, Ide pasaran, dll, DLDR.

Rated T+

 **By El Lavender**

.

.

.

Hari yang dinantikan itupun tiba. Saat ini Myungsoo dan Taeyong sedang sarapan sebelum berangkat ke Bandara menuju Hawaii. Myungsoo sudah mengosongkan jadwalnya untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

"Seharusnya aku menolak liburan ini," Myungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Taeyong yang sedang menghela nafasnya, tidak biasanya istrinya itu membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu saat sarapan, biasanya mereka hanya melewati sarapan dengan keheningan.

"Jika aku menolaknya, aku tidak perlu berpura-pura mesra denganmu." Lanjut Taeyong. Ya, berpura-pura menjadi istri yang baik di depan orang lain agar tidak merusak _image_ nya sebagai seorang istri dari pengusaha muda terkenal bernama Kim Myungsoo.

"Sudahlah, anggap saja ini sebagai pengganti bulan madu kita dulu." Myungsoo berkata dengan santai, sementara Taeyong tersedak mendengar ucapan dari Myungsoo.

Setelah menikah mereka berdua tidak memiliki waktu untuk berbulan madu dikarenakan oleh sibuknya Myungsoo. Saat itu Taeyong sangat bersyukur karena ia tidak perlu menghabiskan waktunya berdua saja bersama orang yang dianggapnya masih asing dan tidak dicintainya itu, jika saja Myungsoo tidak lebih kaya daripada Jaehyun dia tidak akan memilih pria ini untuk menjadi suaminya.

"Bulan madu? Hei, jangan mengharapkan apapun dari liburan kali ini. Semua tidak akan seperti yang kau bayangkan!" ucap Taeyong dingin.

"Tak apa, bukankah aku sudah melihat semuanya? Itu saja sudah cukup bagiku." Myungsoo menyeringai. Akibat perkataan tersebut tanpa disadari terdapat rona kemerahan di pipi Taeyong.

"Ah sudahlah. Jika kau sudah selesai ayo kita berangkat!" Taeyong meninggalkan meja makan dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya, bagi Myungsoo itu adalah pemandangan yang jarang dan sangat menggemaskan.

.

.

.

Saat ini mereka semua tengah berkumpul di _Incheon International Airport_ untuk menunggu penerbangan mereka menuju Hawaii. Myungsoo dan Taeyong tengah bergabung dengan Baekhyun, Luhan dan Seungkwan. Hanya mereka dan Seungkwan yang tidak membawa anak, bedanya saat ini Seungkwan tengah mengandung.

"Bibi Tae~" Ziyu berlari menghampiri Taeyong.

Taeyong memang dekat dengan Ziyu maupun Haowen. Jangan lupakan fakta jika seorang Lee Taeyong pernah berpacaran dengan Jung Jaehyun yang merupakan sepupu dari Oh Sehun. Selama berpacaran tak jarang Jaehyun mengajak Taeyong untuk menemui keponakannya yang lucu, hal itulah yang membuat mereka menjadi akrab dan menyayangi Taeyong.

"Wah wah~ lihatlah, sekarang _Princess_ Ziyu sudah besar," Taeyong menggendong Ziyu. "Apa kau merindukan bibi, _Princess_?" Ziyu mengangguk imut, Taeyong mencium pipi gadis kecil itu karena gemas.

Ziyu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada seseorang yang sejak tadi berada di sebelah bibi kesayangannya itu. Karena malu ditatap oleh paman yang menurutnya tampan, Ziyu menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam pelukan sang bibi.

"Bibi Tae, siapa paman tampan itu?" Bisik Ziyu kepada sang bibi. Taeyong hanya terkekeh, dari mana anak sekecil Ziyu mengerti tentang istilah tampan.

"Hello cantik." Myungsoo yang tahu jika gadis kecil tersebut sedang membicarakannya memutuskan untuk menyapa Ziyu.

"Paman tampan ini suami bibi." Taeyong tersenyum, Ziyu hanya mengangguk entah mengerti atau tidak dengan kata 'suami', gadis kecil itu masih menatap Myungsoo dengan berbinar.

"Hei... Hei... Bukankah ayah lebih tampan daripada paman itu?" Sehun datang menghampiri mereka diikuti oleh Luhan dan juga Haowen, Haowen yang mendengar perkataan ayahnya hanya memutar bola matanya, menurutnya ayahnya terlalu percaya diri.

"Tidak, masih lebih tampan paman ini."

Ziyu sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Myungsoo, perkataan gadis kecil itu mengundang gelak tawa dari sang bunda dan juga sang kakak. Sehun berdecak kesal, bisa-bisanya ketampanannya dikalahkan oleh seorang Kim Myungsoo. Sekarang Taeyong tahu darimana Ziyu mengerti kata tampan.

Di sisi lain terlihat Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun yang sedang kerepotan dengan tingkah kedua anaknya yang berusia empat dan tiga tahun. Setidaknya pasangan Sehun dan Luhan lebih diuntungkan karena usia kedua anak mereka berjarak tiga tahun.

"Yeol tangkap Jackson, jangan sampai dia hilang di Bandara ini. Jasper es krimnya kenapa bisa tumpah di baju barumu? Ya Tuhan kenapa banyak sekali cobaan untukku." Mereka semua tersenyum geli melihat tingkah laku keluarga Park itu.

"Cepatlah Choi, aku tidak mau ketinggalan pesawat. Pokoknya aku ingin berlibur di Hawaii, tidak usah dengarkan perkataan Dokter itu. Selama kau menjagaku dengan benar semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Kali ini mereka mengalihkan pandangan kepada pasangan Vernon dan juga Seungkwan. Taeyong tahu jika Seungkwan tengah hamil tua dan Dokter sudah memperingatkannya untuk tidak bepergian jauh, tetapi temannya yang satu itu sangat keras kepala.

"Sebentar lagi akan ada anggota baru ya, kau kapan Tae?" Luhan yang berada di samping Taeyong bertanya kepadanya.

Hening. Anak? Taeyong bahkan sama sekali tidak memikirkan memiliki seorang anak bersama dengan Myungsoo, yang ia pikirkan hanyalah harta yang dimiliki oleh Myungsoo. Haruskah ia memberikan seorang anak untuk Myungsoo?

"Tenang saja _noona_ , liburan kali ini kami anggap sebagai pengganti bulan madu kami yang sempat tertunda. Siapa tahu setelah pulang dari Hawaii ada kehidupan baru di sini." Myungsoo mengelus perut Taeyong dan dihadiahi sikutan serta tatapan tajam oleh Taeyong.

Myungsoo melepaskan tangannya dari perut Taeyong, bolehkah ia berharap jika suatu saat hal itu benar terjadi? Sebuah keluarga yang ia idamkan yang akan ia bangun bersama Taeyong. Myungsoo berharap jika suatu saat Taeyong melihat kesungguhan cinta yang dimiliki olehnya dan itu bukanlah sekedar sebuah obsesi semata.

"Hei Kim, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Cepatlah sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat." Myungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya setelah menerima sebuah tepukan dari Taeyong di pundaknya. Myungsoo mengikuti Taeyong dari belakang untuk bergabung dengan yang lainnya dengan membawa barang-barang mereka.

.

.

.

Mereka sudah tiba di _Honolulu International Airport_ setelah menempuh perjalanan yang tidaklah sebentar dari Korea Selatan menuju Hawaii, selama di pesawat Taeyong tidak berbicara sepatah katapun kepada Myungsoo, ia lebih memilih berbicara dengan yang lainnya. Myungsoo tidak masalah dengan hal itu karena selama perjalanan ia lebih memilih untuk tidur karena jadwal kerjanya yang padat pada hari sebelumnya yang menyebabkan kurangnya waktu tidur baginya.

Saat ini rombongan para perkumpulan sosialita beserta keluarga mereka telah dijemput sebuah bus untuk menuju Hotel yang telah mereka pesan. Mereka semua berasal dari keluarga yang berada, tentu saja semua fasilitas yang mereka sewa bukan yang biasa saja.

Sesampainya di _Serathon Waikiki Hotel_ ketua pelaksana acara telah membagikan kunci kamar untuk mereka semua, mereka segera menuju kamar masing-masing begitupula dengan Myungsoo dan Taeyong. Ketika memasuki kamar Taeyong protes kepada pelayan hotel tersebut karena mereka mendapatkan kamar dengan _single bed_ dengan ukuran _king size_ tetapi Taeyong menginginkan kamar dengan _double bed_ , alasannya karena ia tidak mau tidur satu ranjang dengan Myungsoo. Pelayan hotel tersebut menjelaskan jika sudah tidak ada kamar lain lagi di hotel tersebut karena sudah penuh dan jika mau Taeyong bisa meminta temannya untuk bertukar kamar.

"Sudahlah tak apa, teman-temanmu yang lainnya membawa keluarga mereka sedangkan kita hanya berdua tidak ada salahnya dengan kamar ini, _sayang_." Myungsoo mengeluarkan suaranya setelah melihat Taeyong yang tengah berdebat dengan salah satu pelayan hotel tersebut. Taeyong akhirnya mengalah, setelah dipikir-pikir ucapan Myungsoo tidaklah salah. Pelayan hotel itu keluar setelah meletakkan barang mereka dan sekarang hanya tinggal mereka berdua di kamar itu.

Myungsoo merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang, "Aku tidak akan berbuat apa-apa kepadamu, jika itu yang kau takutkan." Taeyong yang sedang merapikan baju-bajunya menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Aku hanya sedang tidak ingin berbagi ranjang denganmu."

"Huh, bagaimana caranya aku memiliki seorang anak jika terus seperti ini?" Myungsoo bermonolog kepada dirinya sendiri, tentang seorang anak masih membayanginya hingga saat ini.

"Apa kau berkata sesuatu?" Taeyong tidak tuli, ia mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Myungsoo lagipula hanya ada mereka berdua di ruangan yang sunyi ini tentu saja ia mendengarnya.

"Apa kau tidak ingin memiliki seorang anak, Taeyong- _ie_?" Myungsoo menerawang langit-langit di kamar itu.

"Haruskah aku memberikanmu seorang anak?" Ucap Taeyong dengan sangat dingin, ia berpikir jika ucapan Luhan tadi sedikit mempengaruhi pola pikir pria itu.

"Aku tidak memaksa, kau tahu jika aku hanya memiliki dirimu dan pamanku sebagai keluargaku, aku kesepian. Aku ingin rumah kita ramai dengan tawa anak-anak kita, aku ingin memiliki sebuah keluarga yang bahagia. Aku serius dengan pernikahan ini."

Taeyong yang sudah selesai dengan kopernya menghampiri Myungsoo, ia menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Myungsoo, "Panas, sepertinya kau terkena _jet lag_ sehingga berbicara tidak jelas seperti ini." Myungsoo memutuskan mendudukkan dirinya dan berhadapan dengan Taeyong.

"Aku serius Kim Taeyong." Myungsoo menatap sendu kepada Taeyong.

"Ck, apa yang kau harapkan dari pernikahan antara dua orang yang tidak saling mencintai ini, aku mencintaimu lebih tepatnya mencintai hartamu, jika saja kau tidak kaya aku tidak akan mau menikah dengamu. Lagipula kita berdua hanya seperti dua orang asing yang sedang hidup bersama, apa kau tahu apa saja yang aku sukai selain menghabiskan uangmu? Tidak kan? Begitupula denganku, aku tidak pernah tahu apa yang kau sukai dan tidak kau sukai Myungsoo- _ssi_!" Taeyong mengucapkan semua kalimat itu dengan sekali napas, ini adalah kali pertama mereka berdebat setelah selama ini mereka hanya berbicara seperlunya saja di luar drama yang mereka mainkan di hadapan publik.

Taeyong memilih untuk meninggalkan kamar, ia lelah dengan perdebatan itu sedangkan mereka baru saja tiba di Hawaii. Taeyong berjalan sambil menggerutu, karena ia tidak memperhatikan langkahnya tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seseorang.

"Ma-af," Perkataan Taeyong tersendat setelah tahu siapa yang ditabrak olehnya.

"Perhatikan langkahmu, cantik."

"K-kau... Kenapa kau bisa berada di sini?" Taeyong tidak bisa menutupi keterkejutannya, kenapa Jaehyun juga bisa berada di Hawaii? Apakah pria itu membuntutinya? Taeyong merasa ia tidak akan bebas menikmati liburan kali ini. Pertama dengan kehadiran Myungsoo yang selalu membuat _mood_ nya menjadi buruk dan yang kedua adalah kehadiran Jaehyun yang akan mengacaukan liburannya, tentu saja karena Jaehyun merupakan saingan Myungsoo dan jangan lupakan fakta bahwa pria itu pernah singgah di hidupnya dan pernah berarti baginya.

"Tentu saja aku di sini untuk berlibur, sama seperti dirimu," Jaehyun mendekatkan dirinya kepada Taeyong, mereka saat ini berada di lorong Hotel yang sepi dan tidak ada orang lain di sana.

"Apa kau senang dengan kehadiranku, _sayang_? Apa kau takut jika suamimu itu akan melihat kita? Apa kau takut pernikahanmu hancur karena aku? Aku kira kau hanya ingin menghabiskan hartanya saja. Oh, apa jangan-jangan kau sekarang sudah memiliki perasaan pada suamimu itu?" Jaehyun menyudutkan Taeyong ke tembok yang berada di belakangnya. Taeyong diam membisu, ia merasa sesak karena jarak mereka yang terlalu dekat. Taeyong lebih memilih memandang ke samping daripada harus menatap mata Jaehyun.

"Aku tahu kau tidak bisa berpaling dariku, sekalipun kau sudah menikah dengan orang lain," Jaehyun berbisik kepada Taeyong, "Jika kau sudah bosan bermain dengan hartanya kembalilah, pintu rumahku akan selalu terbuka untukmu." Jaehyun mengecup pipi Taeyong sebelum berlalu meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

Bunyi ponsel menyadarkan Taeyong dari lamunannya, pesan yang berisi himbauan untuk makan mau tidak mau mengurungkan niat Taeyong yang ingin berkeliling di area sekitar Hotel untuk menikmati pemandangan serta memulihkan _mood_ nya yang sedang buruk. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk turun terlebih dahulu dan juga mengirim pesan kepada Myungsoo agar suaminya itu juga segera turun.

Sesampainya di bawah Taeyong segera bergabung di meja yang sudah di tempati teman-temannya, tidak berapa lama kemudian Myungsoo datang dan menempatkan diri untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Taeyong hanya cuek akan kehadiran Myungsoo bahkan ia sama sekali tidak memandang wajah suaminya itu, pria itu sukses menghancurkan _mood_ nya bahkan hanya dalam hitungan jam setelah mereka sampai di Hawaii.

"Maafkan aku." Bisik Myungsoo dan membuat Taeyong mengalihkan pandang kepadanya. Ia heran kenapa pria itu meminta maaf kepadanya, tidak biasanya kata 'maaf' keluar dari mulut mereka. Taeyong hanya menatap Myungsoo sekilas sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya dan tidak membalas ucapan suaminya itu.

Para pelayan tengah menghidangkan makanan di masing-masing meja, makanan yang dihidangkan sangatlah beragam dari _seafood_ hingga makanan khas Hawaii tertata rapi di meja tersebut. Para anak-anak sudah tidak sabar untuk menikmati hidangan tersebut hingga kedua orangtua mereka menenangkan mereka semua, Taeyong dan Myungsoo yang melihat itu tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka.

"Permisi, apa meja di sini masih kosong?" Mereka semua mengalihkan pandangan kepada pria yang sedang bertanya yang tidak lain adalah Jaehyun dan sang tunangan Doyoung berdiri di sebelahnya. Belum ada seorangpun yang membuka suara, meja yang mereka tempati memanglah masih ada dua tempat yang kosong sedangkan meja yang lain sudah penuh dan akhirnya Sehun mempersilahkan sepupunya dan tunangannya itu untuk bergabung dengan mereka.

Taeyong berusaha untuk melupakan kejadian yang melibatkan dirinya dan Jaehyun tadi, ia sebisa mungkin untuk bersikap biasa saja dan mengacuhkan kehadiran pria tersebut. Mereka mulai menikmati hidangan yang telah disajikan, Myungsoo yang melihat Taeyong sama sekali tidak menyentuh apapun berinisiatif mengambilkan beberapa makanan untuk istrinya itu, Taeyong sama sekali tidak bergeming.

" _Seafood_? Bukankah Taeyong tidak suka _seafood_? Ckckck... Bukankah kau suaminya? Seharusnya kau tahu apa saja yang tidak disukai istrimu." Jaehyun menyindir Myungsoo, akibat ucapannya semua yang berada di meja itu terfokus kepada mereka.

"Istriku dulu memang tidak menyukai _seafood_ ia berpikir itu adalah makanan aneh yang tidak akan cocok dengan lidahnya, tetapi sejak memakan hidangan di salah satu restauran membuatnya menyukainya. Taeyong tidak memiliki alergi pada _seafood_ , tentu tidak masalah untuknya memakan ini dan tidak akan menimbulkan efek apapun. Aku suaminya tentu aku tahu apa yang disukai maupun tidak disukai oleh istriku." Jawab Myungsoo dengan tenang.

Skak mat! Jaehyun berdecak kesal dan lebih memilih meminum air untuk menenangkan dirinya, awalnya ia berniat untuk mempermalukan Myungsoo tetapi malah ia yang mendapat serangan balik dari pria itu, mana ia tahu jika selama ini selera Taeyong telah berubah.

Taeyong sendiri juga terkejut dengan penuturan Myungsoo, ia tidak menyangka jika suaminya tahu tentang hal itu. Apa selama ini Myungsoo selalu mengawasinya, ia kira suaminya itu sama sekali tidak peduli dengan setiap hal yang ia lakukan.

Taeyong mencoba bersikap tenang dan lebih memilih untuk menikmati makanannya. Ia berpikir tentu saja Myungsoo mengetahui semua itu karena pria itu sangatlah terobsesi kepadanya dan ia meyakinkan hal itu kepada dirinya. Semua sudah kembali pada aktivitas masing-masing setelah insiden tersebut.

.

.

.

Matahari semakin rendah, setelah makan mereka dibebaskan untuk melakukan apa saja. Banyak yang memilih menuju pantai untuk menikmati suasana pantai di Hawaii pada saat sore hari dan menantikan moment terbenamnya matahari, tak terkecuali dengan Myungsoo dan Taeyong.

Myungsoo berjalan mengikuti Taeyong, istrinya itu masih mendiaminya sejak insiden di kamar entah bagaimana caranya ia memperbaiki kondisi mereka. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat membuat semuanya menjadi kacau bahkan membuat _mood_ Taeyong menjadi buruk hanya karena mereka membahas tentang seorang anak.

Myungsoo menghentikan langkahnya dan ikut mendudukkan dirinya di atas pasir. Ia yakin saat ini Taeyong sedang tidak ingin diganggu dengan kehadirannya tapi ia tidak mempedulikan hal itu, bagaimanapun ia harus membuat hubungan mereka setidaknya tidak sedingin ini karena masih ada beberapa hari kedepan untuk dilewati.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Taeyong terlebih dahulu bertanya sebelum Myungsoo sempat mengeluarkan kata-kata yang ingin diucapkan olehnya. Myungsoo hanya memiringkan kepalanya karena ia tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Taeyong.

"Bagaimana kau tahu tentang _seafood_ itu?"

Taeyong masih asik menikmati pemandangan dimana banyak anak-anak yang bermain bersama, pasangan muda mudi yang mengabadikan foto mereka, potret beberapa keluarga bahagia tak luput dari pandangannya karena posisi mereka saat ini tidaklah terlalu dekat dengan tepi pantai sehingga bisa melihat semuanya.

"Sebenarnya aku mengetahui beberapa hal tentangmu," Myungsoo juga mengalihkan pandangannya kepada objek yang sedang dilihat oleh Taeyong.

"Aku mengetahui beberapa hal tentangmu melalui Bibi Gong dan juga beberapa pengawal yang aku kirimkan tanpa kau sadari," Taeyong menoleh kepada Myungsoo raut wajahnya menyiratkan bahwa ia tidak suka akan tindakkan Myungsoo yang begitu saja memata-matainya, untung saja selama ini ia tidak pernah terlibat lebih jauh dengan Jaehyun.

"Jika aku bisa, aku ingin mengetahui semuanya secara langsung," Lanjut Myungsoo, ia menoleh kepada Taeyong dan pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Tapi aku tahu jika kau tidak akan mudah begitu saja membiarkanku masuk ke dalam kehidupanmu dan juga hatimu." Taeyong terkejut dengan ucapan terakhir Myungsoo, ia dengan cepat memutuskan kontak mata mereka.

Ya, semua itu memang benar dan bahkan sampai saat ini Taeyong masih membatasi dirinya dan tidak pernah terbuka kepada Myungsoo kecuali tentang keinginannya akan barang-barang mewah. Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi kepada pria yang berstatus sebagai suaminya itu? Mengapa tersirat kesedihan ketika ia mengucapkan semua itu.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu. Dengan adanya dirimu di sisiku sudah cukup bagiku." Ucap Myungsoo bertepatan dengan terbenamnya matahari, sekali lagi Taeyong kembali terkejut untung saja ia masih bisa mengontrol ekspresinya.

Setelah terbenamnya matahari mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke Hotel untuk membersihkan diri sebelum kembali menyaksikan beberapa pertunjukan pada malam hari.

Hari menunjukkan pukul 11 malam dan pesta telah usai, semuanya memutuskan kembali ke kamar masing-masing untuk beristirahat termasuk Myungsoo dan Taeyong. Selama pertunjukkan tadi, Taeyong kembali mendiamkan Myungsoo dan sedikit menghindarinya bahkan ia tidak peduli dengan gadis-gadis asing yang menggoda suaminya.

Taeyong merebahkan dirinya ke kasur karena ia merasa sangat lelah hari ini, lelah fisik dan juga pikiran. Ia berharap besok semuanya kembali seperti semula, Taeyong pun akhirnya memejamkan matanya tanpa mengganti pakaiannya terlebih dahulu.

Taeyong tidak sepenuhnya sudah jatuh ke alam mimpi, karena ia sama sekali tidak merasakan pergerakan kasur di sampingnya. Bukankah Myungsoo sudah kembali bersamanya? Ia memustuskan untuk kembali membuka matanya, hal yang dilihatnya adalah Myungsoo yang baru saja mengganti pakaian dengan baju yang lebih nyaman untuk tidur dan pria itu mengambil bantal serta guling lalu menyamankan posisinya untuk tidur di lantai.

Taeyong hendak bertanya sebelum pria itu berkata lebih dahulu. "Bukankah kau tidak ingin tidur seranjang denganku? Tidurlah, aku tahu kau pasti sangat lelah." Tidak ada sofa di kamar itu, hanya ada beberapa kursi tunggal yang tidak memungkinkan Myungsoo untuk tidur di sana dan ia memutuskan untuk tidur di lantai.

"Ck, naiklah. Kasur ini terlalu besar untukku, aku tidak sejahat itu membiarkanmu tidur di lantai. Cepat naik sebelum aku berubah pikiran Kim!" Myungsoo tersenyum mendengarnya, setidaknya Taeyong sudah tidak mendiamkannya lagi dan ia tidak berakhir di lantai yang dingin malam ini.

"Peraturannya sederhana, kau tidak boleh melewati batas yang aku buat." Taeyong meletakkan gulingnya di tengah-tengah kasur dan menjadi batas mereka berdua, ia dengan cepat membaringkan tubuhnya membelakangi Myungsoo setelah meletakkan guling tersebut.

"Baiklah, selamat malam Taeyong- _ie_." Myungsoo juga mulai membaringkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

Taeyong mulai terbangun dari tidurnya akibat sinar matahari yang mengusiknya, ia merasa tidurnya semalam sangatlah nyenyak. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dan merasa sedang mengalami _Deja Vu_ sebelum tersadar bahwa saat ini sedang memeluk Myungsoo, sejak kapan ia tertidur di dalam pelukan pria itu dan bagaimana bisa.

Taeyong memutuskan segera duduk dan melihat kondisi kasur mereka. Tidak ada yang salah pada Myungsoo karena pria itu tetap berada pada posisinya semalam dan kesalahan terdapat pada dirinya sendiri yang sudah melanggar batas dan berguling ke dalam pelukan Myungsoo dengan sendirinya. Taeyong merutuki kebodohan tidurnya, ia memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri dan bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ia bersyukur karena Myungsoo masih terlelap dan akan sangat memalukan jika pria itu tahu jika Taeyong sendirilah yang melanggar aturan yang ia buat.

Setelah mandi dan berdandan Taeyong memutuskan melihat ponselnya yang dalam _mode_ hening dan terdapat banyak notifikasi grup yang mengatakan bahwa mereka sudah berada di pantai dan menyuruh untuk memamerkan bikini terbaik yang mereka punya. Taeyong sudah memakai bikini di dalam _dress_ pantai yang ia pakai, ia melihat ke arah Myungsoo dan suaminya itu belum ada tanda-tanda akan terbangun dari tidurnya. Taeyong memutuskan memberikan memo untuk Myungsoo agar nanti menyusulnya dan ia memilih untuk pergi ke pantai terlebih dahulu.

Taeyong sedang berjemur menikmati matahari Hawaii, ia sudah membuka _dress_ pantai yang dipakainya dan menyisakan bikini keluaran Victoria Secret terbaru yang membalut tubuh indahnya tak lupa kacamata hitam dan topi pantai yang membuatnya semakin menarik. Tentu saja ia tidak malu dengan hanya memakai bikini saja karena semua orang juga berpakaian seperti itu.

Ketika sedang menikmati kegiatan berjemurnya, Taeyong dikejutkan dengan sebuah handuk yang menutupi tubuhnya. Karena kesal iapun melihat siapa yang melakukan hal itu kepadanya, Taeyong melihat Myungsoo yang sedang berjemur di sebelahnya pria itu memakai celana pendek dan juga kaos serta sebuah kacamata hitam juga dipakai oleh pria yang berstatus sebagai suaminya itu.

Taeyong sangat yakin pelakunya adalah Myungsoo karena sejak tadi tidak ada orang lain yang berjemur di sebelahnya. Karena kesal iapun melempar handuk itu kepada Myungsoo.

"Apa maksudmu hah?!" Taeyong mendudukkan dirinya dan menghadap Myungsoo.

"Terlalu banyak orang di sini, aku tidak ingin mereka melihat tubuhmu." Jawab Myungsoo tanpa menghiraukan ekspresi istrinya yang sebentar lagi akan meledak.

"Hei tuan Kim Myungsoo yang terhormat, apa kau lupa di mana kita sekarang? Tidak ada salahnya jika orang-orang melihat tubuhku karena tidak hanya aku saja yang berpakaian seperti ini. Sangat wajar jika memakai bikini di Pantai. Kau merusak _mood_ ku saja!"

Myungsoo mendudukkan dirinya, ia mendekati Taeyong dan tidak peduli jika istrinya menjadi sangat marah akibat ulahnya. Dengan cepat Myungsoo mencium bibir Taeyong. Taeyong yang terkejut hendak menampar Myungsoo yang lancang menciumnya begitu saja, tetapi tangannya digenggam oleh Myungsoo.

Myungsoo melepaskan ciuman mereka, bibirnya beralih ke telinga Taeyong.

"Lihatlah sekitarmu. Sejak tadi mereka menatapmu seolah-olah ingin menerkammu, aku melakukan ini untuk menunjukkan kepada mereka jika kau adalah milikku. Tidak ada yang boleh memandang istriku dengan tatapan yang seperti itu." Myungsoo berbisik kepada Taeyong. Taeyong mematung mendengar kalimat yang terucap oleh Myungsoo. Akhirnya ia mengarahkan pandangan ke sekitarnya dan benar apa yang diucapkan oleh suaminya itu, banyak orang asing yang menatapnya dengan nafsu. Taeyong bergegas memakai _dress_ pantainya, ia merutuki dirinya yang memakai bikini _two piece_ yang terlalu memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya, seharusnya ia memakai bikini _one piece_ seperti teman-temannya yang lain.

"Ternyata kalian di sini, ayo bergabung dengan yang lainnya katanya akan diadakan lomba voli pantai." Ujar Luhan yang sejak tadi mencari keberadaan pasangan ini. Taeyong yang sudah selesai memakai kembali _dress_ nya mengikuti Luhan dari belakang, begitu pula dengan Myungsoo.

Mereka telah sampai di lokasi tempat lomba voli pantai dilaksanakan, tentu saja pesertanya adalah para suami sedangkan para istri bertugas untuk menyemangati mereka. Myungsoo yang baru datang langsung diajak oleh Chanyeol untuk masuk ke timnya karena mereka kekurangan orang. Pertandingan itupun segera dimulai.

Taeyong berkumpul bersama Luhan, Baekhyun dan Seungkwan dan kebetulan suami mereka berada di tim yang sama. Ia melihat sekitarnya dan teman-temannya masih memakai bikini mereka kecuali Seungkwan yang memakai _dress_ pantai seperti dirinya, tentu saja karena perutnya yang besar tidak memungkin Seungkwan memakai bikini. Taeyong juga tidak melihat adanya anak-anak, mungkin mereka dititipkan disuatu tempat.

"Kenapa kau tidak memamerkan bikinimu, Tae?" Tanya Baekhyun yang menyadarkan Taeyong dari lamunannya.

"Ah itu, tadi aku sudah memakainya ketika berjemur tapi Myungsoo menyuruh memakai kembali _dress_ ku karena orang-orang menatapku dengan aneh." Jelas Taeyong, teman-temannya hanya mengernyitkan dahi.

"Menatapmu dengan aneh? Memangnya ada yang salah dengan bikinimu?" Kini giliran Seungkwan yang bertanya.

"Aku memakai bikini _two piece_ yang terlalu memamerkan bentuk tubuhku, kalian tahu maksudku kan? Seharusnya aku memakai yang _one piece_ saja." Taeyong menjelaskan kepada teman-temannya dan direspon dengan anggukan oleh ketiga temannya itu.

"Wah, berarti Myungsoo sangat perhatian kepadamu ya. Aku iri dengan kalian berdua yang bisa menikmati liburan berdua dengan pasangan masing-masing. Iya kan, Baek?" Ujar Luhan kepada Baekhyun yang berada di sampingnya.

"Kau benar _Eon_ , membawa anak-anak sangatlah merepotkan. Aku akan meminta Chanyeol untuk liburan berdua saja dan menitipkan anak-anak kerumah orangtua kami." Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kasar, sepertinya ia benar-benar kerepotan dengan tingkah kedua anaknya.

Mereka menyudahi pembicaraan tentang bikini dan liburan serta mulai fokus menonton pertandingan dan tidak lupa mendukung tim suami mereka. Seungkwan dan Baekhyun tidak mau kalah dengan istri-istri tim lawan, mereka sangat bersemangat memberikan dukungan dengan berteriak. Taeyong dan Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka melihat tingkah heboh kedua teman mereka.

Babak pertama telah usai dengan skor imbang, mereka beristirahat sejenak sebelum kembali melanjutkan permainan babak selanjutnya. Myungsoo mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Taeyong dengan keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya, Taeyong bergegas memberikan sebotol minuman dan membersihkan keringat yang berada di wajah suaminya dengan handuk yang telah disediakan, Myungsoo yang menerima perlakuan seperti itu tentu saja terkejut. Ah, ia lupa jika mereka sedang memainkan peran.

Peluit telah berbunyi yang menandakan jika babak kedua segera dimulai, Myungsoo memutuskan membuka kaosnya yang telah basah oleh keringat dan bertelanjang dada seperti yang lainnya, hanya Myungsoo saja di timnya yang menggunakan kaos. Akibat ulah Myungsoo banyak bisikan kagum dari para wanita di sana bahkan para turis asing yang menonton juga terpana dengan bentuk badan Myungsoo yang bagus.

"Wow... Myungsoo memiliki badan yang sangat bagus, peru _t six pack_ nya mengalihkan pandanganku. Sayang sekali Chanyeol memiliki badan seperti itu ketika kami masih berpacaran dulu. Lihatlah, sekarang perutnya menjadi sedikit buncit karena malas berolahraga. Kau sangat beruntung Tae karena setiap hari bisa memeluk badan itu." Ujar Baekhyun yang masih membandingkan badan suaminya dengan badan Myungsoo. Taeyong tidak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, bahkan ini adalah untuk yang kedua kali ia melihat Myungsoo bertelanjang dada. Taeyong sedikit kesal, tadi Myungsoo melarangnya untuk mempertontonkan tubuhnya tapi sekarang pria itu sendiri yang mempertontonkan tubuhnya di depan banyak wanita dan para gadis-gadis asing yang memberikan dukungan untuknya.

Taeyong memberikan tatapan tajam kepada para gadis-gadis itu karena menurutnya mereka terlalu berisik, tentu saja tak ada yang menyadari tatapan tajam Taeyong karena posisi mereka sangatlah jauh. Cemburu? Tidak, Taeyong hanya kesal karena menurutnya tidaklah adil jika ia tidak boleh memamerkan bikini miliknya sedangkan Myungsoo memamerkan tubuhnya, terlebih lagi lagi Myungsoo bisa melihat para gadis-gadis asing yang memakai bikini lebih terbuka daripada miliknya. Setidaknya Taeyong sedikit bersyukur karena sama sekali tidak melihat batang hidung Jaehyun hari ini.

.

.

.

Jam tengah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam waktu setempat, semua orang telah tertidur pulas di kamar masing-masing dan tidak sedikit pula yang masih terjaga seperti halnya yang dialami oleh Myungsoo. Ia baru saja mengaktifkan kembali ponselnya yang sejak kemarin ia matikan, terdapat banyak pesan, email dan puluhan panggilan tak terjawab dari asistennya. Tidak berapa lama kemudian sebuah panggilan masuk tertera di ponsel Myungsoo, tanpa membuang waktu ia mengangkat panggilan itu.

'Tuan gawat, perusahaan kita tiba-tiba mengalami kerugian yang sangat besar. Banyak investor yang menarik kembali sahamnya dan beberapa data penting perusahaan juga hilang, aku tidak tahu siapa pelakunya,' Myungsoo beranjak dari ranjang, Taeyong memang sudah terlelap sejak tadi dan ia memutuskan menuju balkon kamar itu tak lupa menutup kembali pintunya agar Taeyong tidak terganggu dengan suaranya.

"Bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi?" Myungsoo mencoba mengendalikan dirinya, sejak mengaktifkan ponselnya ia merasakan firasat yang buruk.

'Saya tidak tahu tuan, semuanya masih berjalan lancar ketika anda pergi tetapi hari ini entah bagaimana semua itu terjadi. Sepertinya ada keterlibatan orang dalam, tuan.' Jelas sang asisten pribadinya itu.

"Sial! Aku akan kembali ke Korea sekarang juga, tolong kau pesankan tiket pesawatku." Myungsoo mematikan panggilan tersebut sebelum asistennya sempat menjawab. Ia bergegas masuk ke kamar dan segera menyusun kembali pakaiannya untuk dimasukkan ke dalam koper, untunglah barang bawaan Myungsoo tidak terlalu banyak.

Yang Myungsoo pikirkan saat ini adalah nasib perusahaannya dan juga Taeyong. Jika ia kehilangan perusahaannya, maka besar kemungkinan ia akan kehilangan Taeyong juga. Tentu saja Myungsoo tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

Taeyong yang sensitif terhadap suara terbangun dari tidurnya, ia memandang sekelilingnya dan melihat Myungsoo yang sibuk dengan kopernya. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Taeyong kepada Myungsoo yang sedang membelakanginya.

"Maaf membangunkan tidurmu." Myungsoo yang sudah selesai dengan kopernya berdiri menghadap Taeyong.

"Aku akan kembali ke Korea sekarang juga, ada sesuatu yang terjadi di sana dan perusahaan sedang membutuhkanku." Jelas Myungsoo karena ia tahu jika Taeyong memandang kopernya dengan tatapan bingung.

Myungsoo berjalan mendekati Taeyong yang sedang duduk di ranjang dengan penampilan yang sedikit berantakan karena baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Taeyong memperhatikan pergerakan Myungsoo yang semakin dekat dengannya, pria itu duduk di sisi ranjang ia menatap Taeyong dengan intens. Myungsoo mengangkat tangannya, ia hendak mengelus wajah Taeyong tapi pria itu mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali menurunkan tangannya. Taeyong mengernyit bingung melihat tingkah suaminya itu.

"Boleh aku memelukmu?" Tanya Myungsoo yang dijawab dengan gelengan dari Taeyong.

"Hei!" Protes Taeyong karena Myungsoo tiba-tiba memeluknya begitu saja.

"Biarkan seperti ini, hanya sebentar saja." Myungsoo bergumam lirih. Taeyong dapat mendengar nafas berat pria itu serta pelukan yang semakin erat, ia tak tahu apakah ia harus membalas pelukan itu ataukah membiarkannya saja. Tak berapa lama kemudian Myungsoo melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Terima kasih, selamat berlibur dan jagalah dirimu baik-baik. Aku berangkat." Ia menatap Taeyong untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum akhirnya menghampiri kopernya dan meninggalkan kamar itu, bahkan Myungsoo tidak sempat mengganti baju yang ia pakai.

Di tempat lain seorang pria tengah menelpon seseorang sambil memegang segelas wine di tangannya. "Kerja bagus, bahkan kau mengkhianati keponakanmu sendiri, Kim Youngwoon- _ssi_." Sebuah seringai muncul di bibir pria itu.

'Tentu saja aku menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menghancurkannya, semuanya akan menjadi milikku. Terima kasih atas bantuan yang kau berikan untuk menghancurkan keponakanku tersayang itu, tuan Jung.' Ucap seseorang di seberang sana.

"Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih, dengan begini Taeyong akan kembali ke pelukkanku."

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Hai-Hai~ maaf karena updatenya lama, maaf juga gak bisa balas review. Makasih buat semua yang udah baca & review chapter2 sebelumnya :D

See ya next chapter~ jangan lupa review ya~


End file.
